


The Queen of the Greenwood

by vampiredragonfairy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Azog is an ass, Bilbo's sister, F/M, Soulmates, The Eagles don't get enough recognition, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiredragonfairy/pseuds/vampiredragonfairy
Summary: Asha Baggins has several problems. One, she is an elf living in Hobbiton; two, her brother has been hired as a burglar; three, she is having dreams about an elf she has never met. Then to add to her problems she discovers that she will meet her mysterious elf on the quest that her brother pulled her into.





	1. An Unexpected Party

I was sitting quietly in the parlor of my adoptive brother's home reading, when a loud ring came from the front door. "Bilbo, were you expecting anyone this evening?"

"Not to my knowledge." I could hear his feet pattering over the ground and toward the front door. I decided I might as well meet and greet the unexpected visitor. I placed my book down on the low table beside my chair and went to investigate.

By chance I reached the door just as Bilbo did, and had to duck to avoid the chandelier in the hall. Bilbo reached out and opened the door to reveal a muscled dwarf with a bald and tattooed head. The dwarf bowed. "Dwalin at your service." His voice was deep and I could tell that he was a warrior.

Bilbo coughed and quickly tied his robe shut. "Bilbo Baggins and Asha Baggins at yours." Dwalin walked past Bilbo and into the hall, all the while undoing his cloak.

"Which way laddie? Is it over here?" Dwalin began to move toward the kitchen.

Bilbo struggled with the cloak that the dwarf had thrown at him and I plucked it from his grasp to hang it up on the cloak rack. "Is what where Mr. Dwalin?" I asked for my brother.

"Supper. He said there would be food and lots of it."

Bilbo looked utterly confused at this comment. "He said? Who said?"

I giggled at his expression. "Well brother dear, you did have a visit from a wizard earlier who invited you to go on an adventure. Who do you think gave this dwarf directions to your house using that observation?" Bilbo stormed into the kitchen to play host to Dwalin while I laughed again. It really was pointless saying no to a wizard.

From experience I know where one dwarf was there was going to be at least another and all would be hungry. Knowing this I headed toward the pantry to gather supplies to make enough dinner for a party of dwarves.

I had just taken my first load of foodstuff into the kitchen when the bell rang. Bilbo and I looked up while Dwalin looked unconcerned. "That would be the door," the dwarf prompted and Bilbo immediately scurried off to let in the other guest. I on the other hand, headed back to the pantry for more supplies.

I couldn't help but listen to my brother's conversation with the new guest. "Balin, at your service," a kind grandfatherly voice said.

"Good evening." I cringed. Bad form Bilbo dear.

"Yes. Yes it is. Though I believe it might rain later. Am I late?" My second load of foodstuff was deposited on the kitchen table and I was able to catch sight of the white-haired dwarf. He looked like he should be in a home with grandchildren on his knee, not knocking on my brother's door.

"Late for what?" Bilbo was looking at the dwarf with a confused expression on his face. Suddenly a clinking caught everyone's attention. Dwalin was rummaging through a cookie jar that I kept full in case any visitors were peckish.

Balin's face light up upon seeing the other dwarf. "Ho ho. Evening brother." He moved from the entryway toward Dwalin, who was apparently Balin's younger brother, judging from the hair color.

Dwalin sat the jar down and moved toward his brother. "Bless my beard. You're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter, and sharp enough for the both of us." They placed their hands on each others forearms and whacked their heads together. Bilbo looked flustered while I just rolled my eyes at their antics and moved to get the last of the food I would need for the moment.

As I was rummaging through a crate of tomatoes, the two dwarves came in looking for the beer barrel. Do you mind if we help ourselves Mrs. Baggins?" I looked at Dwalin.

"No I don't and I'm not married to Bilbo, I'm his sister. Call me Ash please." Dwalin nodded and began filling a pint of beer. Balin stepped forward and introduced himself.

"My name is Balin. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ash." I nodded and headed past my brother into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner. I chuckled as my brother began talking while the two dwarves were obviously not listening.

I was fortunate to be living in a hobbit house hold and preparing a dinner for dwarves. dwarves are not overly picky, as long as the food has meat in it, and hobbits know how to make a good meal on short notice.

Almost as soon as Bilbo had finished his speech about wanting to know visitors before they came visiting, the bell rang again. He immediately walked to the front door and met the visitors. "Kili."

"And Fili."

"At your service." From the sound of it they were another set of brothers, if not twins.

Bilbo tried to swing the door shut. "Nope! You can't come in, You've come to the wrong house." One of the dwarves outside stuck his foot in the door.

"What? Has it been canceled?"

I had to pipe up. "If you need to just shove through the door. Some of the others are here already." Bilbo shot me a look that could kill and I went back to slicing cheese.

"Well, that's a relief." I Could hear the door being swung open and the tramp of two sets of feet enter the hobbit hole. Next thing I heard was the jingling of sword or knife sheaths.

"Careful with these, I've just had them sharpened." I peeked up to see a blond dwarf hand his weapons to Bilbo. I had to laugh at how he was holding them. Bilbo glared at me again.

"It's not funny. You aren't getting things dumped on you."

"Bilbo it is funny because you aren't being a good host when you usually are completely well mannered." He huffed and moved further into the hall. The two new dwarves had met with Dwalin and Balin and were avidly chatting. "Boys." They all looked up. "Would you be so kind as to help set the table for however many are coming since my brother isn't doing it and I am caught up in the kitchen."

"Of course Ash." Dwalin inclined his head. "Fili, Kili, this is Asha Baggins. Ash this is Fili and Kili." The two younger dwarves bowed. Luckily Dwalin had pointed to the respective dwarf as he said their name and she now knows the blond was Kili and the brunet was Fili. They both stared at me for a second but didn't comment on my peculiar look. I guess it had to happen. Sooner or later one of the dwarves would comment on my appearance and I would be forced to explain my lack of information.

Then the bell rang again and Bilbo stormed out from where ever he had been hiding. "No. Nobody's home. There are far too many dwarves in my dinning room as it is and if this is some clot heads idea of a joke then I can say it is in very poor taste." On the last word, he yanked the door inward and in tumbled a group of dwarves with an exceedingly fat one on the top. "Gandalf" I guessed the wizard was standing outside the door where I couldn't see him.

Once the dwarves picked themselves up off the ground they were more than happy with the introductions. Nori seemed to like triangles because his hair was done in three points. Dori looked like he had a helmet's chin strap on. Ori was the youngest so far besides Fili and Kili. Oin had his beard braided into tusks. Gloin had many snaking braids in his red beard. Bifur reminded me of a skunk and had an ax in the back of his hair. Bofur had on a floppy eared hat. And Bombur was certainly the largest.

Gandalf had turned during the introductions and caught sight of me. "Ah, Miss Asha. How wonderful it is to see you again my dear." At his comment, the dwarves turned around. All of them stared for a second and then tried to look uninterested in my appearance.

I moved forward and hugged the wizard. "It's good to see you again Gandalf." He hugged me back. When he released me I turned to face the dwarves. "Dinner will be ready in a few moments if you want to head into the dining room." All of them perked up at this.

Bofur stepped forward. "Is there anything we can do to help Miss Asha?"

I smiled. At least they weren't too put off by my appearance. "Yes, there is. Can you take the platters from the kitchen to the dining room please?" They all nodded and followed their noses to the scent of food. I edged closer to Gandalf. As soon as the dwarves were out of hearing range I spoke to him. "I'm surprised none of them have commented on a five-foot elf standing in a hobbit hole yet."

"That may change with the arrival of the leader. He hates elves but may be lenient toward you because of your situation, but I am not certain." He moved away to join the dwarves. I shook my head. Even if the dwarves don't care about how I look, if their leader hates me then that's that. They won't speak to me. I guess only time can tell what the outcome will be.


	2. Oakenshield

The dwarves were happily demolishing their dinner while making jokes at each others expense. Gandalf seemed quite content to sit in a corner of the dining room and watch the dwarves enjoy themselves. My brother, on the other hand, was looking sullenly at his pantry. I walked up behind him and gave him a hug. "Cheer up it could be worse. The Sackville-Bagginses could have come for dinner instead."

He laughed at that. "I guess you're right. But I still don't like their table manners." I smiled at that one.

"Go and play the good host and try not to do anything stupid." I let him go and headed to my room. Before I could play hostess I needed to get cleaned up. Cooking on short-term notice tends to make one sweaty and nasty. There was also the fact that I wanted to make a good first impression of this mysterious leader of the dwarven company that Gandalf had mentioned before.

I reached my room and closed the door. Luckily all I needed to do to freshen up was splash some water on my face to get the sweat off and change into a midnight blue dress and slippers. Partway through lacing up the dress, I realized that I was humming the "Fifteen Birds in Five Fir Trees" song I had learned from a traveling bard.

Fifteen birds in five fir trees,

but what funny little things

for they have no wings.

Oh, what shall we do

with the funny little things.

I laughed at the song and finished getting ready to join the throng. Once I was ready I slipped out into the hall and went to look for Bilbo. I found him explaining "what was the matter" to Gandalf.

"There's mud trod into the carpet and I don't even want to tell you what they've done to the plumbing in the bathroom. I don't understand what they're doing in my house." He put his hands on his hips and sighed.

Ori came up to him out of the dining room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo was about to respond when Fili came up to Ori smoking a pipe.

"Come here Ori. Give that to me." He then took the plate and threw it to Kili, who in turn threw it to Bifur at the sink. Bilbo looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Be careful! That's my mothers West Farthing crockery, it's nearly a hundred years old." He then noticed several of the dwarves making a rhythm with the cutlery. I grinned at his look of horror. "And could you please not do that, you'll blunt them." Blunt them? They were dwarves who spent their whole lives working with metal.

Bofur grinned at the other dwarves around the table. "Oh, here that lads? He said we'll blunt the knives." He was teasing my brother and I found it thoroughly enjoyable. Kili and Fili decided to add to the fun by throwing more crockery and adding ot the rhythm while singing. Soon the entire group of dwarves had joined in. By the end of the song, I was doubled over laughing at Bilbo's expression.

Our merriment was cut short as someone thumped on the front door. Gandalf lowered his pipe. "He is here." By the way the dwarves scurried to the hall I could assume the 'he' was the leader of the company. I followed the throng and leaned against the wall.

Gandalf opened the door and revealed a tall, dark-haired dwarf. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." The dwarf moved into the hall. "I lost my way... twice. I would not have found it at all if it had not been for the mark on the door."

Bilbo had found his way to the front of the group and walked forward at that remark. "Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Gandalf closed the door quickly and stood in front of it.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Now let me introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Oakenshield turned toward my brother. I decided to stay silent and see how this would play out.

"So this is the hobbit." He gave Bilbo an appraising look. "Tell me, master Baggins, do you have any skill in fighting?" I snorted softly. Hobbits are peace loving and don't fight with weapons, they fight with words.

"I don't..." Bilbo was very confused and I didn't blame him. All the same, I had to keep from full on laughing.

"Ax or sword. What is your weapon of choice."

"Well I have some skill in conkers if you must know, but I fail to see how that is relevant." I couldn't help it at this statement and burst out laughing. The entire group turned to look at me.

"Sorry. Bilbo, he's asking whether or not you would be dead weight on their trip. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out by now."

Oakenshield gave me a look of confusion. "Who is this Gandalf?"

"This is Asha Baggins, Bilbo's younger sister." Thorin bowed. He then motioned to the other dwarves to leave the hall. Balin walked up to him and began to speak in low tones while leading him to the dining room. "Ash?" I turned toward Gandalf. "Do you think that you can get some stew for Thorin as I believe everything else has been eaten." I nodded and headed to the kitchen while he and Bilbo followed the dwarves.

I kept a pot of stew above the fire in case any of the dwarves became peckish after their dinner. I ladled some into a bowl for our newest guest, grabbed a hunk of bread, and left to join the others in the dining room.


	3. Meleth Nin

Thorin politely thanked me when I set his food down in front of him. I walked to my brother and crouched beside him as the dwarves began to talk. "What news from the meeting in Erid Luin?" Balin asked.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin looked beseechingly at Thorin. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed. "They will not come. They say that this is our quest and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" I shook my head at my brother, sometimes he can be thick no matter how kind hearted he is.

Gandalf looked back at the two of us. "Ah Bilbo, Ash, a little more light if you will." Being closest to the kitchen I reached around the door frame and grabbed a candle. While I was busy Gandalf lay out a map on the table. "Far over ranges and rivers there lies a single solitary peak."

My hand brought the candle closer to the parchment, being careful not to drip any wax on the artifact. "The Lonely Mountain." I peaked at my brother to see that he was staring avidly at the map.

"Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." This came from Gloin.

Oin, the dwarf himself piped up. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast shall end."

"What beast?" Bilbo piped up again.

Bifur looked over toward him. "That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, greatest and most terrible calamity of our age." At this point, I decided to clear the room. Where ever this conversation was leading I did not want to be there when it exploded, as it was bound to do. I also had someone I needed to talk to.

I set the candle down on the mantle by Gandalf's head and retreated to the kitchen. The tea kettle had just boiled and I poured a cup for myself. As I was taking a sip, the world around me became fuzzy and distorted. After three years of this occurring, I was used to it and waited patiently for the world to stop moving. When my view became normal once again I was standing in a beautiful garden that I had walked through many times.

A quiet rustling behind me caught my attention. I turned and saw the elf I always knew would be with me during the visions. His pale blond hair trailed down to the small of his back, over his silver robe, and his light blue eyes bored into my brown ones. The crown of vines and thorns perched on his head signified his rank as King of the Greenwood. Just the sight of him made me smile. "Thranduil."

He rushed down the path and lightly grabbed my upper arms. "What happened? You do not normally come this late in the evening."

I buried my face in his chest while he let go of my arms to wrap his around me. "I am afraid. A group of dwarves arrived at our house earlier, most of them were utterly polite. The problem is they are planning on retaking the Lonely Mountain and I believe that they want my brother to come with them. I am afraid of losing him, even if he is adopted. But at the same time, I know that he needs to go with the dwarves on their quest." At this point I was close to tears.

Thranduil was stroking my hair while I quietly cried. "Who is leading the dwarves meleth nin?"

My voice when it came was slightly muffled. "Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf Greyheim."

The elf king's arms tightened. "Those two will cause more problems than they will solve." Fingers were placed under my chin, pushing it up so that my eyes met his. "Talk your brother into going and then come to me separately. Between the shire and the Greenwood should be safe enough for your brother. When he gets here see if you can get them to stay and reconsider their quest into the dragon's lair."

"Alright, if I can travel with the company and make certain that they are unharmed."

Thranduil frowned and then sighed. "I would prefer you not be around Oakenshield but if that is what you wish then I can not deny you."

"Thank you meleth nin." I reached up and wound my arms around his neck. He instigated the short, sweet kiss. "I need to go."

Thranduil pressed his forehead against mine. "Goodbye, my queen." His eyes lasted the longest after the world started to swirl, every time I mourned not being able to take him with me.

When my mind returned to my body I was luckily still in the same position and looked like I was taking a drink of tea. I set the teacup down and thought over my conversation with Thranduil. How was I to persuade my bookish, proper, hobbit brother to go on an adventure? A thud sounded in the other room that was suspiciously like a fainting body. "Very helpful Bifur." I guess that Bilbo had already decided not to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Sindarin. If I make any mistakes, I apologize now.


	4. A Troubling Debate

I put my hands on my hips as I looked from my prone brother on the floor to Gandalf, to Bifur, who was apparently the cause of Bilbo's fainting episode, and back to Bilbo. "What happened?"

"It appears that Bilbo is having some second thoughts about becoming our burglar." Gandalf stood up as he explained the basics to me. The wizard grasped Bilbo's feet and looked at me. "Do you mind helping an old man get your brother into his armchair?" I nodded and hooked my hands around his shoulders, lifting at the same time Gandalf did. The two of us were able to cart the hobbit into the sitting room and plop him down into his padded armchair. "I think Bilbo might need some tea."

At his suggestion, I headed across the hall and into the kitchen, where the kettle still held hot water. I decided upon a tea made of rose hips and chamomile that Bilbo liked and said that soothed his nerves. A tray laden with all the necessities for a relaxing tea made its way with me back to my brother, where he was just being awoken by the wizard.

I set down the tray and handed Bilbo the steaming mug. "I'll be alright. I just need to sit quietly for a moment."

Gandalf placed his hands on his hips. "You have been sitting quietly for far too long Bilbo Baggins." I half listened to mithrandir's speech about Bulrorer Took and how Bilbo needed to explore the world. Reality only came back to me when Bilbo stood up from his chair and placed his tea back on the tray.

"I'm sorry Gandalf. You have the wrong hobbit." He skimmed past me and headed toward his room.

I shook my head. "I'll go talk to him." Gandalf smiled at me and gave an encouraging nod.

I found my brother sitting on his bed, staring off into space. My shoulder settled against the door frame. "I'm going."

My brother looked up at me. "What?" His eyebrows closed in a confused line.

"I'm going with the dwarves. They need a burglar and someone who can keep an eye on them, if you do not want the job then I will take it." To my satisfaction, Bilbo shot up from his seated position at this proclamation.

His demeanor changed completely, going from moping to protective in an instant. "No. I promised Mother and Father that I would protect you and protect you I will. So help me, if I have to lock you in your room I will." My right eyebrow raised at his statement. Realizing what he said he came over to me and reached up to put his hand on my elbow. "I just want my sister to be safe, Ash. If you got hurt while on an adventure I would never be able to forgive myself."

I knelt down in front of him. "Then come with me. Please." My brown eyes met his, pleading with him to acquiesce with my suggestion.

He shook his head in frustration. "Alright, I'll come." I smiled. Seeing it, he held up a hand. "But only as your brother and guard."

My arms wound around him in a hug. "Thank you." He hugged me back and we were content to stay that way, even when we heard the low tones of the dwarves starting a song.


	5. The Start of the Journey

A war was being fought in my head. On one side was the lulling darkness of sleep. The other side was the waking world, which seemed to be winning at the moment. "Ash, you need to get up." A hand shook my shoulder roughly.

I rolled over, burrowing further into my bed clothes. "Five more minutes."

"Not if you want to catch up to the company." My eyes shot open and I sat bolt upright in bed. Bilbo scrambled back from the side of the bed after almost getting hit in the face by me. "Hurry and get dressed. The company left before either of us was up." He left the room quickly, hopefully to be useful and make a pack for himself.

Luckily for me, I had the forethought to lay out a set of traveling and make myself a pack last night before I retired. It was easy enough to throw on the soft calfskin breaches, white shirt, green tunic, and leather vest and boots. On my way out I grabbed my weapons given to me by Aragorn, a Dúnedain ranger. Aragorn had also taught me to fight with or without my weapons for safety's sake. All of my weapons were strapped to my pack, which I slung over my shoulder. I did a double check to make certain I had not forgotten anything and moved into the main hall.

"Are you ready Bilbo?" I looked at him in the parlor.

He huffed. "As I will ever be." Bilbo was dressed in his 'walking outfit' as he liked to call it, that he wore whenever he needed to go anywhere outside of Hobbiton.

I smiled warmly at him. "We don't want to be late do we?" Out the front door we went and I called for Silver. My brother gives the graceful, white horse that trotted up to us a careful look, the three of us knew how much he hated riding Silver. "This is the quickest way to catch up with them." The horse nickered, sensing the praise that was concealed in my words. Meanwhile, Bilbo nodded in defeat, understanding what I said was the truth. I swung up onto the saddle that was still on Silver's back, I had left it on yesterday when I was planning for an early morning ride and pulled Bilbo up in front of me.

Leaping the fence in front of Baggend was easy for the full-sized horse. Once passed that easy obstacle we galloped across the lawn by the party tree, heading for the road that leads toward the Brandywine and Bree. At a full speed gallop, we were able to catch up to the dwarven company rather easily, even when they were on ponies.

"Wait," Bilbo called out. I pulled up beside Gandalf and Balin, where my brother promptly dismounted. "I signed it." He pulled out the exceedingly long contract that had been given to him.

Balin took it and checked the signature. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Said leader of the company called back to the rest of us as he turned away. "Give him a pony." Being the person I was, I dropped back to let my adoptive brother handle the transportation method on his own terms.

"Excuse me Ash, but mind us asking where you got those?" I turned to see Kili and Fili had become my riding partners. The elder brother was pointing at the weapons strapped to my pack.

"No, I don't mind. A good friend of mine, a ranger, gave me Bjartskular and Blödhgarm." I pointed to the two swords on the pack. "He also gave me my knives and taught me the art of bow and arrow making, which I have used to make Kveykva." My hand touched the bow that was also resting on the pack.

Both brothers appraised the weaponry from their ponies. Kili spoke up. "The swords are of an extremely fine make and it is a pleasure to have another archer along for the journey." I had noticed that unlike his brother, who was quite literally a walking armory, the younger dwarf was armed as a hunter would be.

Before I could reply a cry went up from ahead of us. "Wait! We have got to turn around."

"My dear Bilbo, what is the matter?" I sighed as Gandalf pointed out the culprit.

My dear brother was scrabbling around in his pockets. "I left my pocket handkerchief." Of all the things he could forget and be upset about it had to be this.

I trotted up beside the bemused wizard and frantic hobbit. Bilbo was caught by surprise as I dropped a handkerchief into his lap. "Luckily I came prepared for such a calamity." I smiled, he glared, and the dwarves laughed.


	6. Problems in the Greenwood

Thranduil sighed as he watched Asha fade into nothing. Every time that she came and then had to leave caused a deeper stab of pain to go through him. Elves were by nature, possessive of what they held dear. For him, that meant his son, his people, the Greenwood, and above all Asha. She was his One and having he leave him, even though she had never actually been with him, was agonizing. That she was on her way toward the Greenwood and therefor him, was a balm on the ache that constantly plagued his heart.

"Father." The elven king's musings were interrupted by his son, Legolas. "The guard has spotted more spiders moving closer to us." He finally noticed his father's expression. "She was here."

The elder elf turned around completely and nodded. "Yes. We should begin planning for some guests. Asha will be traveling with her brother and a group of dwarves." Thranduil almost spat the last word, it was common knowledge that the King of the Greenwood disliked dwarves of all varieties.

Legolas almost smiled, he knew how much it would rankle his father having his One in the company of dwarves for her journey. "I will tell Lyrian to keep rooms in order for whenever she shall appear. However, she will not get far if the spiders are allowed to encroach further." He carefully steered the subject of conversation away from a topic that could cause his father to fall into a rage. Said father gave him a knowing look, recognizing the trick that he had used multiple times.

"Double the number of patrols, they have my approval to use deadly force against the spiders when they are found." Legolas bowed and left the garden to find Tauriel.

Thranduil turned back to face the spot where Asha had disappeared, causing pain and hope to flair in his chest. Patience would not come easily to him until he held her once again. Feeling the need to distract himself with a book of elvish lore, the King of the Greenwood swept from the garden in a swirl of silver robes.


	7. Separation

I slid off the pony in relief. Two days of pounding rain had left all of us tense and ready to sleep on dry ground once again. While we had traveled Bilbo and I had grown close with Kili, Fili, and Bofur. To my surprise, the three dwarves had taken my brother under their wing and had begun to defend him against the other dwarves.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf was looking up at the remains of the crumbling house. His face held a subtle look of worry. "We should move on and find another camp." The wizard turned toward Thorin, at which point I stopped listening.

I knew that we were near Rivendell, where I could get help getting to the Greenwood. This close to the realm of the elves and the paths that they trod, I felt safe leaving my brother with the dwarves. "Ash?" Bofur stood next to me. "I know that you are planning something."

I nodded at the observant dwarf. "I plan on heading ahead of the company to begin arranging hospitality with people you can trust." Knowing the dwarves and their aversion to elves I could not tell my friend that I was heading off on my own to meet one of them. Especially when the elf I was meeting was the most hated by the dwarves of Erebor.

Bofur smiled at me. "I wish you luck. It will be nice to arrive somewhere and have a bed and meal waiting." He grasped my forearm, which was difficult due to the height difference. "Travel free of misfortune my friend."

A smile infused my face. "Thank you." I swung up into Silver's saddle and nudged the horse over to my brother.

He looked up at me, curiosity written clearly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going ahead to make arrangements for the company and there is something else I need to do." He nodded in understanding as I had told him of Thranduil. "Stay with Kili, Fili, and Bofur they will take care of you." I turned and galloped away before he or any of the others could see me in tears.

Silver galloped along the well-worn road, heading toward the hidden valley. He knew the way better than I did as he was from there. The horse had arrived for me accompanied by Lord Elrond and his sons, Elrohir and Elladan. The elf lords had received a messenger from Thranduil who came bearing news of me. Upon learning that there was to be a Queen of the Greenwood once again they wanted to meet her. Their curiosity had lead to an amusing day of elf lords, spirited horse, and my brother fainting.

No matter if I or Silver knew the way to Rivendell, I needed to reach it before the company did. I had questions that needed to be answered without the dwarves, my brother, or a wizard breathing down my neck. At a full gallop, which an elvin horse could keep up for days, it would take me a few hours to reach the hidden valley. Hopefully, I would be past the Bruinen by nightfall and safe from any orc attacks.

We were almost to the Bruinen and the sky had darkened, when I felt eyes on me. Sensing my unease Silver sped up. I looked behind us and thought I saw pairs of glowing eyes, one line directly above the other. Silver splashed into the Bruinen and I relaxed from the tensed position that I had adopted. Even though I was safe from them I needed to alert Elrond that an orc pack had been this close to Rivendell.


	8. Rivendell

Silver trotted through the open gate and into the main courtyard of Rivendell. Lindir hurried down the stairs from the House of Elrond. "Lady Asha." He bowed deeply waited for me to dismount. "I assume you would like to speak with Lord Elrond."

"You know your visitors well." The elf simply nodded and swept back up the stairs. I followed, knowing that Silver would be well taken care of. My first meeting with Lindir was when Lord Elrond had brought Silver to the Shire. Since then I had become fast friends with Lindir, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen on my two subsequent visits to the Hidden Valley.

We stopped in front of a set of beautifully carved wooden doors that depicted the high elves of Gondolin. "He is expecting you." I was not surprised. Elrond had the gift of foresight and would know of my quest to reach the Greenwood even before I told him of it.

I knocked once on the door leading to the elf lord's study. "Enter." His voice rang out calmly. The door was well oiled and opened without a sound. "Ah, Ash. I am honored to see you once again." Lord Elrond, the half-elven, stood from the chair that he had been occupying. He came forward and embraced me.

"It is wonderful to see you again as well." The elf released me and motioned at the seat across from his.

Once we were both seated he spoke again. "You have decided that you can leave your brother at last?"

I smiled. "More I decided that he needed to leave the Shire and the best way to do that was to leave as well." My smile grew as I explained Gandalf manipulating Bilbo into coming along on the quest to return Erebor to its rightful rulers. As the course of stories goes, I ended up telling Elrond all that had transpired since the company had left the Shire.

He laughed at my descriptions of the dwarves and their interaction with Bilbo. "Oakenshield is the leader you say?" I nodded once. "I wonder how Mithrandir will convince him to come here? It matters not as rooms will be waiting for them when they arrive."

"Thank you mellon nin." My mind suddenly coughed up another piece of information that I needed to tell Elrond. "Orcs." His head turned toward me in a sharp, bird-like, movement. "There were orcs following me up until the Bruinen."

The elf lord stood quickly. "If that is the case, I go to hunt. They should know better than to come onto our lands without an invitation. Lindir will show you to your room." He bowed and moved to exit the room. "Another thing." I turned to look at him. "Being an elf's soulmate, their One, is not as frightening as it sounds." With his last words of wisdom, he swept from the room.

\------

Leagues away, Thranduil sat stock still upon his throne. His ring burned slightly, alerting him that he had a message from one of the other elf lords.

"Asha arrived safely in Rivendell. She will leave tomorrow and should reach you in a weeks time." Elrond's voice echoed in the King's head.

The message soothed his heart. His One had made it to Rivendell, the halfway mark between the Shire and the Greenwood, and soon she would be safe in his halls. However, there was something in Lord Elrond's tone that made Thranduil think that something was amiss. But he could not dwell on these thoughts. There were problems to be solved in his own realm.

"Ada." Legolas walked up the path to the throne 'room'. "Orcs have been sighted moving into Dol Guldur."


	9. The Mountains

I led Silver out of the stables. After a good night's sleep on an actual bed, I felt ready to continue my journey. With practiced ease, I leaped up into the saddle. Knowing what to do, Silver trotted toward the exit from Rivendel that led toward the Misty Mountains.

My ears caught Elrond's voice offering someone dinner, in elvish. Then another familiar voice piped up. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf spoke up after the dwarf.

The red-haired dwarf spoke up again. "In that case lead on."

I grinned and urged my horse around the bend toward where the company was. My appearance was greeted by a cacophony of 'Ash!' and 'Asha!'. I dismounted and was immediately engulfed by hugs.

"Why did you run off?" Kili looked at me enquiringly. "We thought that you would get in trouble with the orcs in the area as we did."

I shook my head. "Silver is faster than wargs." My brow furrowed in concern. "You got in trouble with orcs?"

They all nodded. "It was the same pack that followed you yesterday, Ash." Elrond had walked up behind the dwarves as we were speaking. "They have been dealt with." The elf lord turned toward Gandalf. "Bring them up when they are done speaking with Ash." He and the elven entourage swept up the stairs toward the main hall.

"Are you not staying?" Bilbo came up beside me. He eyed Silver warily.

I knelt down so I could look him in the eye. "No. I need to continue on and make certain the path is clear." The look I gave him said what I had left out. I needed to reach the Greenwood quickly. "As much as I trust you all, I think I have slightly better diplomatic skills than all of you." The dwarves chuckled at that. I hugged my brother and stood up.

Gandalf made his way over and grasped my arm. "Stay on the path and look for Beorn, the skin changer. He can help you on your journey." I nodded and swung up onto Silver's back.

I trotted toward the path leading toward the mountains, waving goodbye to the company. As I was about to leave, a voice stopped me. "Lady Asha." I stopped Silver and turned toward Thorin to see him standing in front of his dwarves. "Be careful of the orcs and wood elves." Even though I only partially agreed with his warning, I nodded my head and spurred Silver out the gates.

We traveled for hours until we were well into the Misty Mountains. Silver finally stopped on an outcrop of grass and pine trees that overlooked the River Anduin, the Greenwood, and, in the distance, the Lonely Mountain. I had come to this spot once before with Elrond, only to turn back because of my brother and my fear.

The thud of wings reached my ears just before Gwaihir landed with a gentle click of claws. "Do you finally intend to continue onward, young Asha?" The great eagle king spoke softly.

"It is time." I turned to look at the giant bird. His feathers blew gently in the breeze that swept up from the lowlands before us, and his eyes carefully surveyed the land for trouble. I had met the eagle on my first trip to Rivendel and since then we had become good acquaintances, if not friends. "If you would be so kind as to suggest a route down to the Anduin, I would be very grateful."

Gwaihir turned to look at me. "There is no need. Climb on my back and I will carry your horse."

My eyes widened considerably. To have a great eagle offer to fly you somewhere was a great honor. An honor that was amplified ten times when their king offered. "Are you certain of this?"

He chuckled at my words. "If I was not certain I would not have offered." Gwaihir bent his head slightly to look into my eyes. "I would not want you to get lost, as I prize both your friendship and that of Thranduil." I nodded silently and slid off Silver.

The silversmiths bowed and left the room hurriedly. As happy as their work had made their king, he was still in a foul mood. And as long-standing members of the Greenwood, they knew when to quickly leave their king's presence.

Thranduil sighed and motioned for his guards to move away from the throne room. He wanted peace in which to think. In his hand was an intricately crafted ring that was perfectly made for his One's hand. As much as he wished to give Asha the necklace that had been fashioned for her over a hundred years ago, it was currently in the clutches of a dragon. The ring, with the last of the gems of Helluin that he possessed, would have to suffice.

"My lord." Tauriel's voice came from behind him, as he had turned his back on the entrance. "The eagle Landroval comes with news of Lady Asha from his brother."

The blond king turned toward the Silvian elf. "Then let us see him."


	10. The Bear and the Forest

Gwaihir set Silver down on the lush grass of the valley, before he landed himself. Once his talons touched the ground, I slid off his back. "Be careful as you continue. The lands from here on out are wild. They do not follow the rules of the civilized world." I grabbed Silver's bridle and nodded at the eagle king. "Good luck in your quest." His wings opened wide and slammed down as Gwaihir takes to the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it." I turned to see a bear of a man standing by the edge of woods nearby. He was looking up at where the eagle had disappeared.

"Yes it is." The man turned his gaze down to me. His shaggy, brown hair fell slightly in front of his eyes as he move. I had heard tails of the shifter Beorn. He was said to be a wild man that favored the company of animals to that of other two legged creatures. "You must be Beorn."

The man nodded. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Asha Baggins, good sir." The skin changer's eyes widened in recognition of my name.

"My Lady. Come to my house and we can talk."

Beorn made some of the best food I had ever taste. As someone raised around hobbits I know good food from bad. Over a meal of honey cakes, fruit, bread, goat cheese, and goat milk we exchanged stories. I explain who I was and what I was doing in the wild. Beorn told me of his kind, how he was captured by Azog the defiler, and of his sanctuary here.

Sometime during the conversation one of Beorn's dogs wandered in and decided my lap would make a good head rest. I idly stroked the mastiff's ears as Beorn finished telling me how he knew who I was. "King Thranduil and his people have been trading with me since I established my home. In recent years Thranduil would often speak of his One."

"How is he?" I stopped petting the dog and he quickly nudged my hand back into action.

Beorn sighed and looked down. "Last time I saw him he was tense. Giant spiders have begun invading the Greenwood recently. The guards try to fight them off but they have not had much luck, the spiders just return in greater numbers." He looked up from his mug. "Little badger, if you plan on reaching your One you must be wary of the spiders.

\----

After a full night's rest in Beorn's house, I was ready to head for the Greenwood. Beorn piled Silver high with supplies for our journey and gave a surprise gift. "I can not take him." The dog from yesterday, who I learned was named Delva, grinned up at me.

"She has taken a shine to you and wants to go." Beorn placed a hand on my shoulder. "And it would make me more comfortable knowing that Delva was with you, little badger."

Against the combined power of Beorn's pleading look, Delva's slowly wagging tail, and my new pet name I crumbled. "I'll take her." The mastiff barked and began wagging her tail harder. I hoisted myself up into Silver's saddle and turned toward the distant trees of the forest.

"Remember badger, keep to the elven path and don't stop until you reach the Thranduil's halls." I nodded and took off for the Greenwood with Delva bounding after.

\----

Thranduil paced the length of his study. The younger of the eagle kings had brought word yesterday of his One reaching Beorn's house. While he knew that the skin changer would take good care of Asha, he still would have felt better if Gwaihir had brought her here directly. Until Asha was in the halls and under his protection he would not be able to stay still.

As he passed the table in the center of the room, a searing pain went through his chest. Subconsciously, he reached up to soothe the burn even though it did not emanate from his person. Once the pain subsided enough for him to walk, Thranduil raced out of the room. His One was in danger.


	11. Thranduil

Two days into Mirkwood and I was physically and mentally exhausted. The very air seemed to play tricks on the mind, never mind the living plants and animals of the area. Delva and silver seemed to be having a better time than I was and were making better headway than I would have if I was by myself. Seeming to have sensed my distress, Delva was frolicking along the path trying to keep my spirits up.

Said mastif suddenly took off into the surrounding trees. "Delva!" I was worried about the dog and what could have possessed her to rush away in such a manner. Only Beorn's warnings about staying on the path kept me from rushing after her. The bushes ahead of Silver and I rustled slightly, breaking the stillness that had settled after my cry. Leaning forward I hoped to see Delva rushing back out with her tail wagging. Instead, a large black mass shot out and straight toward Silver.

Next thing I felt was my head slamming into a rock. I looked up, barely catching Silver's white coat disappearing down the path. To my horror, a horse sized spider crouched where I had been a few seconds ago. The hairy creature turned toward me and snapped its pincers. I tried to move, but the blow from the rock must have been harder than I realized because none of my limbs would respond.

Racing forward to its helpless victim, the spider bit into the side of my neck. I could feel the spiders numbing venom working its way through my system. It was a good thing I guess, this way I wouldn't feel the pain of my death. The spider crawled up over my body and was about to surround me in its webs when we both heard hoof beats and the sound of a dog barking. I didn't have the energy to care about the rider, but the spider did. It reared up on its back legs and hissed at the approaching rider, staking its claim on me.

Suddenly the spider was thrown back by an arrow in its chest. The arrow was too fine to be made by men or dwarves. One of the woodland elves had found me then. The spider moved forward from where it had been thrown and the rider hit it with two more arrows, killing it.

The hoof beats came to a stop behind me. I wanted to move but couldn't find the energy. A sloppy tongue began licking my face energetically. I was barely able to focus on the pointed muzzle Delva hovering above me. Another face appeared in my line of sight. A face I had only seen in my dreams. "Thranduil."

"Meleth-nin." He looked relieved to hear me speak and recognize him. I felt his arms wrap around me to pick me up with one hand behind my back and the other below my knees. He carried me toward his steed which, not surprisingly, was a moose. I was boosted onto the saddle before he climbed up behind me. As he set the moose into motion, he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling off, I certainly couldn't do it myself. "Hold on Ash. Please hold on." His voice was more frightened than I had ever heard it.

As we raced through the forest I tried to retain consciousness, but it was hard to do. Eventually, I gave up and slumped into a deep sleep.


	12. Healing

I awoke in parts. First, my sense of smell was bombarded by sandalwood and mint. Next, my ears heard deep breathing next to my head. Then I registered a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Panicking, I quickly flipped around to face the person in bed next to me. I quickly let out a relieved breath as I came face to face with Thranduil. His face was serene in sleep, not crinkled with worry lines as it often was when he and I visited. While the blond elf was undeniably handsome during waking hours, he was exquisite in his peaceful state.

Without thinking, I lifted up my hand to stroke his cheek only to fall back against the bed with a pained groan as my muscles protested the sudden use. My cry caused the elf to jerk awake, looking around in panic. Once his ice blue eyes landed on me his look changed from one of absolute panic to concern. He reached up to brush a lock of hair away from my face, the touch seemingly afraid that I would disappear. "Meleth nin." He stared for a moment more. "Are you alright?"

"I ache all over, but other than that I am alright Thranduil." Pushing past the pain, I wrapped my arms around my elf and nuzzled my face into his satin covered chest. "I was afraid that you were just a dream brought on by the spider's poison."

He chuckled, re-wrapped me in his arms, and nuzzled my head. "Meleth nin I will always come when you need me. Now sleep."

\----

Thranduil breathed in the scent of his One as she drifted off. He was still terrified and on edge after the incident with the spider. If Landroval had brought news of Ash's arrival sooner or if he had gone to meet her instead of sitting comfortably at home. There were many things he could have done that might have stopped his One's pain. He would never forgive himself for her being injured on his watch.

He had seen red when he saw the spider attacking Asha and acted without thinking to protect her. Then when she had fainted in his arms, his heart nearly gave out at the thought that the spider venom might have been too much for her system and killed her instead of causing paralysis. Megalos could not run fast enough for his liking and the healers would not have worked fast enough without their agitated king looking over their shoulders.

No, he swore this would not happen again. His hold on her sleeping form tightened at his thoughts. She would not leave the safety of his halls until all danger for her had passed. Never again would his One feel pain or be in danger from the dangerous outside world. "Nothing will ever harm you again Meleth nin. Nothing."


	13. Rest for a Moment

I jerked awake, reaching for Thranduil. To my surprise, he was nowhere to be found in the bed or the room. A stab of pain reached my heart but was soothed by the thought that he was king and could not spend every moment with me.

With the absence of my elf, I took a moment to examine the room I found myself in. The walls were made of interwoven trees, the trunks as thick around as a man, seeming to blend into one another seamlessly. The furnishings of the room were made of a dark wood, possibly mahogany, and richly furnished in green, blue, and silver tones of silk.

However, the masterpiece was the bed itself. The sheets were a light silver with interwoven strands of pure white and as soft as down feathers. Above my head was an architectural marvel. Megaloceros antlers stretched up, forming the headboard of the bed, reaching toward the ceiling. They were stacked together to make the form of a woman in serene repose. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the woman resembled me.

More than slightly disturbed, I raced out of bed hoping to find someone who might direct me to Thranduil. I quickly pulled the white nightgown I had been dressed in over my head and replaced it with a dress of green silk that was laying on the bench beside the bed.

Almost as soon as I opened the double doors to the chamber, an elf appeared before me. He had the same blond hair and blue eyes as Thranduil, but not the same face shape. "My name is Legolas. Where would you like to go?"

"I would like to be taken to Thranduil if possible."

"Of course Naneth." I was taken aback. Elves only called a direct family member by a familiar name and he had called me mother.

Out of sheer surprise, I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You're Thranduil's son?"

The eleth turned his head gracefully. "Yes. I take from your tone that he has not mentioned me before." A flash of hurt flickered through his eyes.

"He only mentioned you in passing. I just was not expecting to meet you so soon." Legolas's shoulders loosened from the tense stance they had taken on from his words before. With my reassurance, he seemed genuinely happy and let a genuine smile grace his face.

"To be honest, I was worried that you would not accept me because I was from my father's former marriage." While Legolas was talking, we were moving through an elaborate maze of halls toward an unknown destination. "From all that he had told me, I hoped it would not be a problem, but many do not like children from their One's former relationships. Did you know that the trees that make up this hall are several thousand years old?" I quietly tuned Legolas out as he continued to ramble, obviously nervous about our first meeting. From the looks of surprise from the guards we passed on our journey stated that the young elf was not usually such a chatterbox. This simple fact made me smile fondly at him as he continued to talk away.

Soon we came to the entrance of a garden that was startlingly familiar. It was the rose garden that Thranduil and I met in every time I had a vision of him. "He will be in there Naneth." I thanked Legolas and moved further into the mass of brightly colored flowers. After a minute or so of walking, I came across a secluded clearing with a fountain and benches. On the nearest, with his back turned to me, was Thranduil.

The eleth was engrossed in a book that sat in his lap. He had a look of concentration on his face and worry lines on his forehead. Discreetly, I coughed to catch his attention. As soon as I did, his head whipped around to meet my eyes. He was in front of me, hands framing my face before I could comprehend the movement. "How are you feeling Meleth Nin?"

"I feel fine Thranduil. Your healers have done an amazing job and I feel back to my normal self." My hands instinctively came up to capture his under them.

He sighed and brought his forehead down to meet mine. "Good. I do not know what I would have done if you had not recovered." In an unusual moment of vulnerability, the blond elf let his fear and relief show in his eyes. "Come, sit with me for a while." His hands moved down, grasping mine, and led me toward the bench where he had been sitting. I curled into his side with his head on top of mine, simply content to sit and enjoy time with my elf.

Our peace was broken by a guard entering and bowing to Thranduil. "Sire. The guard has apprehended a group of dwarves in the forest."

Thranduil's eyes hardened. "What were they doing here?" His voice came out with a harsh tone that I was not used to hearing and was quite intimidating.

"We do not know Sire, but they are being led by one Thorin Oakenshield."


	14. The Company Arrives

I leapt down the stairs to the dungeon where I had been told, after threatening Legolas, the dwarves were being held. As I reached the last few steps, the voice of Balin reached my ears. "Leave it! There's no way out. This is no orc dungeon, these are the halls of the woodland realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent." There were a few grumbles but soon silence.

Without waiting, I walked out onto the level of the cells. Fili was the first to notice me and called out. "Ash!" This roused the other dwarves from their momentary slumber, more calls ensuing.

Balin quickly called me over. "Where did you go lass, and what are you doing here? When we last saw you were leaving Rivendell. Then we discover that that Beorn fellow had sheltered you and was expecting us."

I gave the company the quick answer to what I had been doing, then asked the most pressing question on my mind. "Where's Bilbo?"

Dwalin answered. "We don't know lass. Last we saw of him was just before we were captured by the elves. If he isn't here he evaded them somehow." My heart sank at the thought of what could have happened to my brother.

Just as I was about to question Dwalin more, Legolas called my name from above. "I must go. I will try and find Bilbo, and if negotiations don't go well between Thorin and Thranduil I will step in." There were several cries of confusion as I ran up the stairs toward Legolas.

On my way up, I passed Thorin being towed down toward the cells by two guards. He gave me a confused look but was quickly pushed along.

"The negotiations did not end well I take it."

Legolas shook his head and sighed. "My father was already irritated at Oakenshield for interrupting his time with you and then the dwarf as to go and insult him."

I let out a groan of annoyance. "The day those two give the other a compliment, in person or not, will be the end of the world." The blond nodded in agreement. "Legolas," he perked to attention, "my brother was part of the company. He is not in the cells nor did the company see him taken by you. I have to find him!" Legolas put a comforting arm around my shoulders as I began to cry.

"Don't worry Naneth. Tauriel and I will go out and search for him. I'm certain he is fine."

A small smile made its way onto my face at his assurances. "Thank you, Legolas." He smiled back, unwound his arm, and ran off in search of the other elf he had mentioned. I decided to look for Thranduil, both to keep my promise to the dwarves and to keep my mind off of Bilbo.

As I turned a corner, headed towards the garden, a small mass ran into me. Both of us toppled to the floor in a heap. "Ash?" Suddenly Bilbo appeared on top of me. He was covered in spider webs and dirt, and his waistcoat was missing its brass buttons. "Ash!" With an excited squeal, he hugged me around the neck and began muttering incomprehensible words. I hugged him back until with a start he sat up. "The dwarves! They're in the dungeons. We have to get them out!"

"Slow down Bilbo. I have seen them and except for a few scrapes, they are fine. I'm going to go talk to Thranduil and see what can be done to release them."

He cut in as soon as he heard that. "There's no need." Bilbo reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out. "I have the keys."

\----

Thranduil paced the confines of the throne room. If there was one thing he hated more than anything in the world it was dwarves. They were smelly, lived underground, had the greed of a dragon, and were plain rude. Dragon fire indeed! He had already experienced the pain of an encounter with dragons once before and he did not intend to repeat the experience.

There was only one thing that could calm his raging temper. Holding his One in his arms. Decided, he swept out, looking for Ash. Down the long twisting hallways, he walked, looking for her head of brown hair. As he was about to use their bond to find her, the deep bellow of the sentry's horn called out.


	15. Down the River

To say I was pissed, was an understatement. I was furious. All I intended to do was escort the dwarves out of their cells and to freedom, then handle the fallout of Thranduil's anger. However, upon hearing that I was intending to stay behind, the company was so horrified they quite literally dragged me along with them. Fili and Kili had grabbed onto the back of my dress as they were being plunged into the river, pulling me in after. Then the ambush by orcs made the entire experience more enjoyable. Instead of being allowed to swim to shore and let the company continue on, I was forced to stay in the water for my own safety.

There were two upsides to the debacle. One was that I finally had time to spend with Bilbo. We had not seen each other for almost a month and the time together would be nice. Secondly, the elves did know where I was. Legolas had been the elf that continued on the furthest and we had made eye contact during the frenzied chase. He knew that I was in the company of the dwarves and would report back to his father with the news.

The dwarves began to crawl out of the sluggish river and onto the bank. They all looked half drowned and the only decently dressed in the bunch were Bilbo and I.

Thorin decided that it was time for us to get moving. "Come on, on your feet."

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili interjected on his brother's behalf. When Thorin acquiesced sullenly, I jumped in to help.

Kneeling down beside the brown-haired dwarf, I smiled consolingly. "What happened?"

"One of the orc's shot him," Fili answered. "It doesn't seem to bad."

"It wouldn't be if he had not then jumped in a river and it was not an orc arrow. Who honestly knows where those have been." The two chuckled at my bad attempt at humor."If you have something to bind his wound with, I can do it. I have a good amount of field skills. Oin can take a look when we get somewhere more defensible."

We had only just finished binding the wound when we all felt like we were being watched. Turning quickly, I saw a bowman on the ridge above us, arrow notched and aimed at the group. Reaching for my bow, I belatedly realized that my weaponry was still in Thranduil's chambers as there was no need for them before.

Of course, being unarmed did not stop the dwarves in the slightest. They were quickly disarmed by the archer who had skills to rival an elf's.

Balin, the ever diplomatic, noticed what the rest of us had not and decided to try and get onto the good side of the better armed man. "Excuse me, you're from Lake-Town if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" This seemed to peak the man's interest as he lowered his bow and motioned Balin forward.

While the self-proclaimed diplomat worked his magic, I helped Kili up as he braced most of his weight on his brother. "You know, I'm not going to forgive you for the little stunt you pulled back there."

The two gave their best innocent looks. "There was no stunt," they said in unison.

I gave a non-committal grunt and walked toward the barge. "I know where these barrels came from. I don't know what business you had with the elves but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-Town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

While the dwarves began to argue among themselves as to the best way to convince Bard to help, ways ranging from Bribery to singing to robbery, I pulled the man aside. "Would this Master that you speak of be willing to let them enter if there was a guaranty that the elves would not attack?"

\----

Thranduil wanted to know exactly how the conniving dwarves had managed to escape his dungeons. The keeper of the keys had no answer as he had been utterly drunk when the keys were stolen right out from under his nose. This was the opposite of what he wanted. While he would have been happy to release the Dwarves at some point, he had wanted to talk them out of their foolish plan that could possibly unleash a dragon upon the world.

He slumped down on his throne and rested his forehead on his palm. This day had started so well. He woke up with his love in his arms and spent a peaceful morning with her. Then the dwarves had shown up and ruined his mood. Now yet again someone was ruining his peace.

Luckily it was his son coming up the stairs and not some guard or courtier. However, the look on his son's face instantly put him on edge. "What is it Legolas."

"The dwarves took Naneth." Thranduil saw red.


End file.
